Both Worlds
A story about humans who are turned into warriors. Chapter one Matt had a strage dream. A group of cats gathered around him meowing to each other and he could understand them. "Are you sure this twoleg is good enough?" one said. "Yes, he shall make a good warrior." another one replied. "This could be a dreadful mistake allowing twolegs to become warriors." one muttered. With that the dreamed faded and Matt woke up. He was in a forest with trees that seemed taller than the forest he lived next to. He tried to stand but couldn't. Confused, he looked down and yelped in surprise, he had paws. He heard a noise from the bushes and out came two cats, one had a black and white coat, and the other had grey for it's pelt. They noticed him and came closer. "Hello, our names are Thunderpaw and Stormpaw you wouldn't happen to be a twoleg would you?" the black and white one said. "I'm Thunderpaw and the grey ones my sister Stormpaw," "You already said our names," the other mumbled. He thought about the word "twoleg" prehaps he ment humans. "I was a twoleg, we call ourselves humans though, but somehow I was turned into a cat." he replied. "What's your name?" Strompaw asked. "Matthew, but you can call me Matt." Thunderpaw and Stormpaw talked for a bit then turned to him again. "Where from Riverclan, and now is a time when all clans are working with eachother two stop an evil cat, he has kitnapped warriors from each clan and put them under some kind of spell two make them fight for him. And now cats claiming to be twolegs have appeared to each clan, all our medeice cats agree that they will help defeat him, so will you come with us?" Thunderpaw said. "Our mother was one of those taken, please." Strompaw begged, she was pretty and her grief was one thing he could not stand. "I will, I sware it with all my heart." "Thank you," Strompaw said. "Come on," Thunderpaw said. "Lets take him home." Chapter two It was a short walk to the clan's camp, just a crawl through the trees and a jump over the shallow and narrow part of the river. "We live mostly off the fish in the river," Stormpaw said. "Sometimes we get a few birds. I've heard that twolegs eat a lot of things that we don't know, but it tastes great." Then Thunderpaw ask questions on every way of human life. He said that he heard from a thunderclan apperintice about the monsters on a place called Thunderpath. A black rough path that the monsters would travel on. "Ok, that's simple. The 'thunderpath' is a road. We have though wherever we live, the monsters your talking about are called cars,they're not really alive, but we use them as a quicker way to move around." "Oh," he said. Little did they know that the evil pack of minded controled warriors was raiding riverclan, not for food, but for warriors,their leader comands them to take the kits he got the queens, they raided the nursery, a queen got up but the leader locked his eyes with her and she was his to command. "Come with us," he said in a calming voice. "Your kits are safe at the twoleg barn." "Yes, I understand." she said in a monotone voice. "Alright move out!" he spat. "Take the kits and go to the camp." a mummer of "Sir, yes sir." and they left Matt and the others reach the camp after the fight. "Why?" Strompaw ask to the sky. "Why did that demon come here!" The camp was in complet chaos. Every one was looking for missing cats and stolen food until they notice Matt. "Thunderpaw, Stormpaw, who is this?" one asked. He was a muslar gray cat with a large claw marks on his muzzel. "He's the twoleg we're looking for Scaredstar," Strompaw replied. "Hmm, that's good news, what's your name young cat?" "Matthew," Matt anwered. He studied him carefully. "Very well, I will anouce his arrivial to the clan." he said. Then he looked at Matt again. "I beileve you have a lot to get use to Matthew." "Why don't we show you around," Thunderpaw said. * * * "Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey gather here." Scaredstar said that the tallest rack in the camp. As soon as all the cats met near the rock and Matt followed their example and sat next to Stormpaw and Thunderpaw. "As you know we are facing a great evil that has forced all clans to work with each other, and cats that claim to be twolegs have appeared to each clan, and that they are immune to the evil cat's power, and we now have one." The cats mummered excidently. "His name shall be Woodpaw, in honor of his dark brown coat." They chanted Matt's new name and greeted him. Little did he know the danger that he would face. Chapter three Thunderpaw and Strompaw took him to the Appertice den. "They'll like you!" Thunderpaw said eagerly "So how was your life as a twoleg?" "Hm, I think I'll sleep now!" Woodpaw said as he went in and pick a spot to sleep. "He's probly wants to keep quiet." Thunderpaw sighed "He must be tried to." Strompaw sighed. "Hello, little creation, wake up!" a voice said as soon Woodpaw fell asleep. Woodpaws dream was in a huge room that was pure white In front of him was a human in a white T-shirt and jeans. "Who the heack are you?" he asked. "I'm your creator, or God or, as the clans' leaders call me, Leader of Starclan. But my real name is The Writer, what I write becomes the laws of every thing in the univere's that I create." "Ok, then why did you turn me into a cat? Why did my parents abandon me? Why--" "Is life in pain with death?" The Writer finshed. "Because something, sonething very mysterious, that I can't solve, but I managed to put it all in something--" "The clan's evil enemy." Category:Fan Fictions